Tears of Secret Love
by Hufflepuff Dreamer
Summary: He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had never cried before, and it made him want to kill Henry Finnigain. She had never known that he loved her though, and was she really crying because of her ex? Fluffy! Please review!


**A/N I just had to write my first Lily/Lysander one shot! I love the paring.**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had never dun this. She had always snapped back into that happy, charming girl that he had known since he was six, and yet here she was. He had just walked into the prefect's bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath, when he had seen her huddled up in a corner. It broke his heart to see her crying because of that low life fool, Henry Finnagain. He was a fool for breaking up with the most beautifully girl at Hogwarts.

Lily Potter had been Lysander Scamamder's best friend for as long as he could remember, and he had known that he was in love with her since he was nine. He had seen her go through a few boyfriends since they had become teenagers, but she never cried in front of him, or got truly heart broken. She would shrug it off, and say that it obviously meant that she wasn't meant for any of her exs. Lysander would always be a mixture of emotions. Thrilled that she was no longer dating one of the many that Lysander thought un worthy of her time, and angry that any of them would dare do anything to hurt her. She had never shone any kind of weakness, but the thought of Lily being hurt made Lysander want to kill whomever dumped her. Now was his chance to fulfill his desire to kill, but he had to comfort his best friend first. That's all he will ever be to her, he reminded himself as he slowly crept forward to get her attention. She had quickly wiped her eyes when she realized who had interrupted her breakdown.

Lysander had felt hurt for a moment at the thought that she didn't want Lysander to see her pain. Then he had figured out that if she was going to talk to anyone about her relationship problems it would be one of her many female cousins, most likely Rose, or Lucy. Rose was in Ravenclaw just like Lily, and himself, so she would be the easiest to find. Lucy on the other hand was now dating his brother Larcon, and since she was friends with him, had started to connect with her cousin more.

The family, and friends of their parents had made a big joke about it since Larcon, and Lucy had first started to show syns of liking each other. Saying that since Larcon and Lucy where such good friends, and Lily and Lysander where also, that the parings had some similarities. If they only know the truth. They said that since two where in Ravenclaw, and two in Gryffindor, and both friends, that they had the same kind of story. Lily never thought anything of it though, and thought it was a big joke. Lily, and Lucy where completely different though.

Lysander sat down beside her, and enveloped her in a huge hug without saying a word while he thought of this. Lily soon began to cry again, and he started to rub her back in a comforting way he hoped. He soon was back to his thinking. He know he should be focused on the sobbing red head in his arms, and he was, but he was also pondering what the family had said.

Lily, and Lucy were nothing alike, but the parents couldn't see that. He some times felt sorry for them. They where both kind of quiet around people, but if you really knew them you would know that, that wasn't the case with the two Scamander boys. Lily was still kind of timid, but relaxed with Lysander, and could sow her funny and sarcastic side. Lucy was always the lowed one. She had grown up with her strict, but loving dad, and was always Percy's perfect little girl around people. If you got her with her friends then you couldn't shut her up. She was always inventing new and exiting things to do, while Lily, his twin, and himself just went with whatever she said.

Lucy whore her heart on her sleeve, while Lily always acted like nothing was wrong. When Albus was in St. Mungo's for a whole month because of a broom incident that almost cost him his life Lily didn't show any real emotion, or cry in front of people. She tried to comfort her family, and prayed that her brother was going to be okay. The same thing had happened every time she had been broken up with, Lysander guessed, and the same thing was happening now. How could he have not known?

"I'm so sorry I didn't see it."

Lily looked up at him with her big brown eyes that where still watering. "What?" She asked softly.

"I always thought you were fin when any of the other jerks dumped you, but I now see how much it hurts you."

She looked confused, before understanding what he meant. "You think that's what's wrong with me?"

It was now Lysander's turn to be confused. "Isn't it?"

She wiped her eyes before answering. Lysander was at least glad she wasn't crying anymore. "No you fool. I hate it. Seven years, and you still don't get it."

"Don't get wh-" but his question was cut off by Lily reaching up, and kissing him quickly before pulling away. She looked shocked. Weather it was from what she had just dun, or his reaction he didn't know. He didn't really know what his reaction looked like, but he new that he must be looking pretty stupid. He finally got the courage to speak. "Oh." A lot of questions where floating around in his head, but he couldn't word any of them. Lily's shocked face didn't change as she got up of the ground, and started pacing.

"This is not good, not good at all." She kept on mumbling to herself as she walked back, and forth across the bathroom floor.

Lysander stood up, and still not knowing what to say, said the first thing that came to his mind. "Why?"

She stopped, and her face changed to a pissed expression. "Why, WHY! I'll tell you why. My best friend since forever has no idea that I like him, and then I kiss him. Said best friend thinks of me as his sister, or cousin, while I am hopelessly in love with him. I try dating other people, but all the guys in Hogwarts seem to know that I fancy you!" Lily looked like she was going to cry again.

"So you're saying that everyone knows that you like me..., but I can't figure it out... What is wrong with me? If I would have known then I could have saved us a lot of stress, and heartache..." Lily's looked shocked again. "I mean I never wanted anyone to ever hurt you, and here I am unknowingly hurting you just as bad as it hurts me..." During his rant she had stepped closer, and now had one index finger pressed against his lips, shutting Lysander up completely.

"Are you saying that you fancy me?" She asked barely more then a whisper.

"Yes." He sounded just as quiet, and before he knew what was happening he was kissing her, and she wasn't rejecting the kiss. It was softer, and longer then the first. He could feel Lily's arms go around his neck, and his where gently rapt around her waist. "I love you." He herd himself say when their lips parted, and Lily gave him a big smile.

"I love you too."

**A/N Love it, hate it? Tell me what you think. My first atempt at a fluffy love story. I hope I gave the paring justice. ^_^**


End file.
